


夜樱

by C1are



Series: Redux [3]
Category: xxxHoLic, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1are/pseuds/C1are
Summary: 也许一具身体，一份记忆的生命本身是有限的，但一个人存在过的痕迹有时也是无限的。
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Minamoto no Yorimitsu & Onikiri (Onmyoji)
Series: Redux [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847875
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搞一个乱炖，xxxholic 和 阴阳师的crossover。  
> 百四 和 光切 元素

春日的傍晚，庭院里的樱花终于到了最适合观赏的时刻。四月一日收拾好了库房，天色也暗了下来。小多和小全已经睡下，他自己找出来一件洒满墨樱垂枝的单衣，又找出搭配的腰带，打了个简单的结，套在他平日常穿的素色长衫外。穿得应景总会给他一些灵感，一开始他只是回忆着侑子小姐接待客人的流程有样学样，现在他开始理解其中的用处。

他抱起早晨从架子上拿下来放在桌子上的盒子，将有些沉的长木匣斜靠在肩膀上，用双臂托着，慢悠悠的晃到了面向庭院的走廊下，踩到了被风吹落在木地板上的花瓣。他抬头望向庭院，看见了像云朵一样轻盈蓬松，像积雪一般慵懒随意的堆在枝头的，无数多浅粉色的花。

这株樱树这几年终于承认了院子的新主人，今年也非常赏脸的选择了在他的生日盛放。

但也许它也只是遵循了昨晚的那个梦。他有客人要来了。

“你来了啊。” 四月一日和在廊下忙碌的男人打招呼。

“嗯。” 对方头也不抬的应道。年轻的男人穿着深色的作物衣，正把绘满樱花的漆器便当盒一层一层的摆开。

“味道不错，” 四月一日伸手指捏起了一贯鯛鱼寿司。清甜的鱼肉和饱满的饭粒融合在一起。“谢谢你了，莲。”他想了想，从脑海里搜索出了那个名字。

和记忆里差不了多少的脸抬了起来，听见自己的名字，露出了熟悉的人才会捕捉到的细微表情变化。“祖父…上个月过世了。” 他说。

“是的。他走的很安详。” 四月一日知道静去世的事情。即使能力没有向着必然的方向增长，他身体里那个人的血也会让他感觉到。但既是能力增长，他仍连丧礼都无法出席。他需要，不，他想要在这间店里等待侑子的归来。

“父亲说不用跟您提，但我觉得这些事情还是亲口说比较好。” 

“谢谢你，莲。” 他再一次叫他的名字，用重复来表示自己对他这个选择的肯定。

隐瞒像是清会做的事情。故意不向他提起静的衰老以及死亡，虽然这是必然会发生的事情，他也一定会知晓。也许静默许了，但清本身也是个有些执着的孩子。他知道这孩子会偷偷的看着他吃下他挑选的料理后的表情，揣摩自己与父亲的差别。他也知道他会努力用不在意的语气与自己说话，仿佛他们是同级生而不是差了一个辈分的长辈和后辈。这是清的优点，也是他的缺点，但莲似乎并没有继承它。这让四月一日觉得有些欣慰，但也让他感到有些隐约的哀伤。

遥、静、清、莲。再过几年，莲应该也快到了结婚的年龄。他的孩子会叫什么名字呢，他思索着，看着眼前的男人。也许他会结婚，也许他不会，也许他不会有儿子，也许他会有儿子但会和这里并无瓜葛。那也不是坏事。

四月一日坐了下来，将手上的盒子放在了身旁。莲好奇的看了过来，毫无拘谨。他也许比较像遥，四月一日想。这份相似又不相同的表情，他看在眼里觉得十分有趣。也许一具身体，一份记忆的生命本身是有限的，但一个人存在过的痕迹有时也是无限的。

“这是…？” 

“是给客人准备的东西。” 昨晚迷雾重重的梦境他还未解析，但今天的客人与这匣子里的东西有缘。

“今天有客人要来？” 莲看了一眼一旁备好的酒壶和酒盏，小巧的江户切子晶莹剔透，一共有四只。

“快到了。” 四月一日拾起一只酒盏，自顾自的倒了一杯，盯着庭院一角的小门。

他的话音刚落，便有人推开了那扇门，走了进来。是有着银白色短发的年轻男人，额角有一抹红色，和他眼睛的颜色相应。几乎会被误认为是黑色的深灰色的风衣下，是白色的三件套双排扣西装。他将院门在身后关上，然后环视四周，看见了盛开的樱花，露出了一丝复杂的表情，仿佛想起了什么事情。然后他像是很快的甩开了那件事情一样，恢复这个年龄的男人常有的充满自信的神情，径直向四月一日走过来。

“敝姓源，是安倍先生介绍我来的。” 银白色头发的男人走近廊下，向四月一日微微鞠躬，余光瞟向了地板上的木匣子。那只细长老旧的木匣，显然引起了他的兴趣。

“源先生。我是四月一日，这里的店主。这位是百目鬼，是我的朋友。" 既然是那只老狐狸的熟人，那关于这家店的业务范围和收费模式他应该不需要做多余的解释。这让四月一日有些松了一口气。面前的男人看上去不是很容易打交道的人。

"今天樱花开得正好，一起过来坐下谈吧。” 四月一日挥了挥手，招呼他坐下来。

“那我就不客气了。樱花还真的开的很好呢。” 男人向正在布置席位的莲也点了点头，在台阶下将鞋子放好，踩着木梯阶，在走廊下坐定。

四月一日注意到，他在最初不仅无需提示的辨认出自己的身份，也似乎毫无意识的，发自本能的，绕过了他在走廊边缘下方固定结界的位置。“源先生是阴阳师吗？” 他询问道。

“以前吧，现在已经不是了。” 男人笑了笑。“我以为自己已经没有灵力了，看来好像不是完全这样。” 

“毕竟灵魂会携带的，有时候不仅仅是记忆。” 四月一日向他解释。

对方诧异的盯着他，然后笑着提起酒壶，给他添上。“看来我是来对地方了。” 他看了看地板上的木匣。“我在寻找一位旧识。” 他又看了看托盘中剩下的那一只酒盏。

“也许……我会在这里见到他？”

四月一日并没有回答，而是放下了手中的酒盏。他移到木匣正前方中央的位置跪坐下来，用指尖摸索片刻，找到了盒盖的缝隙，稍微摇松动一些，然后打开了它。随风飘下的花瓣落在盒子里的深绀色丝绸上，像是飘舞在水上的萤火，星星点点。四月一日用指尖捉起那墨色流水的一角，轻轻地将丝绸掀开。

匣子里，静静地躺着一把刀，或者说，一把裸刃，没有刀柄，没有护手，没有刀鞘，只是裹在丝绸里，如同熟睡的白鹭一般，收拢翅膀，安详的伫立在时间的河流中。廊下的灯光落在刀身上，从刀茎淌到刀尖，勾出冷冽的光泽。姓源的客人盯着那把刀，猛的吸进一口气，想要说什么似的张了张嘴，话语却又卡在了胸口。他身体微微前倾，如同习武者在出击前的那一刻，肩背不动声色的紧绷起来，握住酒盏的手指尖也因为过于用力而有些发白。

但很快的，他轻轻将那口气叹了出来，全身松懈下来。

他继续看着那把刀。但与其说他看着那把刀，更恰当的说法也许是，他看着那一牙躺在盒子里的月光。因为当四月一日提着那块丝绸的一角，继续将它从盒子里抽起时，柔软的织物仿佛荡漾的水波，穿透了那牙粼粼月光般的刀刃，碎落的光影交错变换，融合在一起。

四月一日捧着那块深色丝绸站了起来。它垂下的边角完全的从木匣里脱出，在晚风中微微摆动。莲惊奇的张着嘴盯着眼前的魔法。没有刀刃从丝绸上滚下来。地板上的木匣中也是空无一物。只有飘落的樱花，投下飞舞的影子。但那位客人却像是早已料到一样，将手中捏着的酒盏继续举到唇边。

“源先生并不意外。” 四月一日又跪坐下去，将丝绸折叠好，平放在匣子里，最后像是抚摸小动物一样将它的皱褶推平。然后他回到自己的坐垫上，再次举起酒盏，迎上客人的目光：“那把刀你已经找到了吧。但你真正想找的，并不是它。”

客人迟疑片刻，允许一个略带失落的苦笑从嘴角探出，举杯称赞店主：“晴明说你的能力远远超出他，看来是真的。”

“过奖了，我可是连这家店都出不去呢。” 四月一日说这，将清酒浅浅的注入那只剩下的酒盏，把它摆在走廊的边缘。“与我们说说你的故事吧。” 他向客人发出邀请。然后点燃了细长的烟管，眯着眼睛望向夜晚的天空，等待客人的回应。

刚升起的月亮映在那小小的酒杯里，正对着庭院里的樱花。镜花水月，这是一个小小的，简单的法术，一个连阴阳师都不会留意到的法术。今天他需要做的，就是让客人说出他想要说出的话。虽然他不知道会发生什么，但他知道，今夜的樱花会完成其余的魔法，实现客人的愿望。

昨晚的梦好像指向这个方向。只要客人能诚实的说出自己真正的愿望。

—— 

与我们说说你的故事吧，源赖光听见店主这么说。

赖光将风衣脱下，随手丢在一边，取了些吃食，开始讲述。

"我曾经有一把刀，但我和它分开了，于是很长一段时间里，我想要找到它。”

这不是个容易说出的故事，尤其是对着完全的陌生人，也许也并不适合这样随意简短的讲出来。但晴明非常认真的叮嘱过他，不要质疑，不要隐瞒。那里的魔法是和你驱使过的阴阳术也许有相同之处，但本质是截然不同的，白狐之子解释道，那是更古老同时也更先进的东西，所以你需要用更坦诚的面对它。

有那么危险吗？他问。不，那里并没有什么危险等着你，它只会让你本身携带的可能成为危险的东西，真正的成为危险，晴明回答道。你才是你自己最大的危险，那间店是那样的地方。赖光不否认，他早已隐约的意识到自己才是自己最大的危险。他习惯了披着从容不迫的表象，承受被仰视的痛苦，隐瞒和质疑同呼吸一样自然。他曾认为这没有什么问题，现在他开始觉得这全都是问题。最大的问题是，什么才不是问题。店主的洞察力印证了晴明的嘱咐，也让他感到了迟疑。

赖光环视四周。这间店的建筑风格咋看有些怪异，二楼欧式的窗户和屋顶摞在一楼日式长廊上，长廊面向庭院，而庭院却在屋子前面而不是里面或侧面。但实际坐下来却十分惬意。带着暖意的灯光透过和纸的拉门洒在铺了几个软垫子的长廊上，驱散了早春入夜后的微寒。但罩在廊下的也许这不仅仅是灯光，店主刚才的询问，让他意识到这里也许展开着一个相当大的结界，也许附加了能调节气温的术式。这并不难，但在能量消耗上却一点都不划算。这只能代表这间店铺本身的构架就充满了玄机。也许这里真的如同晴明所说，能让他找到想要找到的东西，只要他可以找到那个关键的一点。

他望着庭院，在心中把自己入店以来的行事反复了一遍，思索着要如何继续讲述。不要隐瞒，他想起晴明的话。但这错综复杂的故事里，什么算是隐瞒，什么算是坦诚？

面前的庭院仿佛是他前世见过的那样，月光洒在一树开得正好的樱花上。枝条随着微风晃动，浅色的花瓣如飞雪般飘落。他不由得分神欣赏这份美景。“樱花真美。“ 赖光称赞道。 “这里的夜樱，和我曾经见过的最美丽的樱花一般美。”

“那株樱树听见你这么说，应该也会十分开心。” 店主说。

托盘上有一杯映着樱花，盛着月光的酒。曾经他栖息在逐渐老去的躯壳里，在夜樱下等待自己那把不知道又去了哪里的刀。他将目光投向庭院尽头的院墙，觉得有些恍惚，仿佛下一刻，他等待的人就会翻过院墙，骂骂咧咧的向他走来，又在他背过身的时候偷偷看着他傻笑。

在那说长也不短，说短也挺漫长的时间里，赖光每年都觉得鬼切不会回来。但每年他还是悄悄筹备起来，而鬼切也年年如期而至，但也总是在日出前离开。他们仿佛固执的守着一个完全不存在的约定，不肯偏离一丁点。前世他没有多余的时间去认真的思考，自己究竟只是需要一把好刀，还是一个思念停留的对象，还是是一个熟悉的陪伴。他也从来没思考过鬼切到底如何作想，连问都没有想到去问他。

鬼切怨恨他是有原因的，他曾认为这是无法避免的，确信他所做的的确是有理的、必须的。但时代终究向着他所想达到的方向推进，他这才发现，自己只是为了必然发生的事情擅自改写了鬼切的一切。是否是他的失误，以至于他们之间只剩下无法跨越也无法切断的距离呢？只是他连可以发问的对象都没有了。

“你找到了那把刀。”店主提醒他继续下去。

"如你所说，我找到了它，但它却不一样了。也许我该继续寻找，但也许我该就此打住。”

“你找到了它，虽然它不一样了，但你还是认出了它吧？那么你为什么还要继续寻找？” 在一旁的好像是叫做百目鬼的年轻人好奇的发问。

“……我找的是它，但也许也不是它。"

"那你找的是什么？"

赖光思索了一会，换了一个说法。"我曾经有一个朋友。我却将他变成了我的刀，也许这么说会更恰当吧。我找到了刀，却不知道我是否继续找那个朋友。”

"不是变成了刀？那变回来不就行了。" 年轻人疑惑不解的看着他。

“我将一个朋友用阴阳术封进了一把刀。" 赖光决定用最直白的讲述摆脱这个叫做百目鬼的青年毫无悟性的追问。店主为什么要让这个明显没有任何灵力，经历也十分普通的人类在此时此刻一同出现在这里，他也感到一些疑惑。

“我将他留在身边，借用他的力量，来完成一些必须要做的事情。这不需要多久，十年就够，对已经不是人类的他来说是白驹过隙。然后我便会解开那个术，放他离开。"

"然后我死后，他也会忘记我，这是自然的定律。” 他总结道。"意外的是，我现在回来了。所以有点想知道他最近过得如何。仅此而已。”

"不要用这么让人寂寞的说法。” 店主歪过头看他，露出一丝微笑。“一次缔结过的缘分，即使是短暂的，也会被记住。即使被消除，会留下痕迹。缘分是不会轻易断掉的。” 透过圆镜片的眼镜，那洞悉一切的微笑让赖光有些不快。

“甚至，即使契机是虚假的，也会生出真实的羁绊。”

店主的语气真诚得让赖光觉得有些恶心。他盯着开始升起的月亮，不露一丝波澜。"何为虚，何为实？”

“凭心中所想，眼中所见。例如……你坐在我的面前，我们坐在庭院中。但也许这里只是一片荒废的空地。打个比方说的话。” 店主答道。

赖光更加确信这里也许和安倍晴明的庭院是相似的构造，只要一眨眼便会融化成一片荒芜。那么，这株樱花呢？它也会消失吗？也许他自身就这样消失，也不是个坏事。毕竟他并没有什么必须要做的事情了，只剩下令人厌恶的彷徨。赖光沉默了片刻。他的酒盏空了，那个人类青年帮他又满上了。他讲到哪里了？是的，是他们亦虚亦实的关联，还有樱花。

“我解开了契约，但他却没有离开，但也没有留下。只是每年来和我一同赏樱。除了我死的那年。那年春天有些冷，樱花开得有些晚。我死的时候，差一点点，樱花就会开了。"

"我没想到最后没有能与他好好道别。” 当这句话从舌尖滚落的时候，赖光尝到了遗憾的滋味。他迅速的跃过那一段叙述，不让自己过多的停留在那个时刻，将事情的结尾简单的交代出来。"我几年前找到了那把刀，但刀上没有他的气息。但最近我却见到了和他一模一样的人类的孩子，只是他应该不记得我了，当然也不记得以前的事情。“

”事情就是这样。”他补充道。这就是结尾。只是他被尴尬的留在落幕后的舞台上。

“你觉得遗憾。” 店主敏锐的戳中了他的痛处。

“不，我只是觉得事情有些出乎意料。我以为我不会再见到他。” 他也没想到鬼切会忘记他。但为什么他会认为鬼切一直都不会变呢？的确这样的想法完全没有凭据。

“这世上没有偶然，只有必然。” 店主抬起烟管，向空中吐了一个烟圈。“人在适合的时候，就会见到应该见到的人。离别也是如此。”

赖光不知道要怎么继续下去。如果是必然，那这也许是他应得的离别方式，一个不算离别的生硬结尾。他又陷入沉思。而店主只是静静地陪着他坐着。连那个不起眼的年轻人也仿佛感到抱歉一般的埋头吃东西。赖光讨厌这样的气氛，这让他想起晴明过于泛滥的同情心。

“所以，你的愿望是什么呢？” 过了半响，店主突然问。“你能进这间店，就代表你有愿望想要实现。”

“我在寻找一位旧识。” 赖光又重复了他最初的解释。他的确在寻找。

“但你找到他了。”

“不。” 他找到了那把刀的残骸，也见到了那个人类的孩子。但他却仍然在寻找的路途上。他还要寻找什么吗？他为什么踏进这间店呢？

“我觉得这应该就是事情的结束，但我总觉得还有什么我该去做的。” 赖光又喝了一杯酒。这是第几杯了？他终于到达了思考的边际，戳着那团模糊不清的疑问。"有时候我觉得那个孩子就是他，他在等我。" 源赖光终于吐出了一直在胸口盘旋的闷气。"有时候我觉得那只是我的错觉。”

“我不知道自己应该做什么好。"他终于将自己摊开，这比他想象想象的容易一些。也许是酒精，也许是樱花，也许是月光，也许是那古老又先进的魔法。或是店主忧郁的神情，仿佛他也有一样再也找不到的东西，找不到也始终无法忘怀的东西。

“那个孩子仍然是他吗？我应该这么想吗？” 他脱口而出。“我……还有什么可以做的事情吗？”

这不像他，懊恼不像他，彷徨也不像他。但他无法否认，这思念确实是他。鬼切始终都是他最好的作品，他最挂念的刀。

—— 

“你如果觉得他是，那便是。你如果觉得不是，那就不是了。” 四月一日君寻想了想，抛出了一个模棱两可的回答。他看见姓源的客人嘴角条件反射一样的抽搐了一下。看来他和安倍晴明相当的熟络。

四月一日并不是故意这么说，而是他并不知道还有什么更合适的话了。这并不是"想"或者"不想"就能决定的事情，而是需要靠"想"或者"不想"而变成决定的事情，并且毫无退路，只能靠死咬着可以被称为觉悟的东西，向前继续走下去。

在侑子离开之后，静和小羽陪伴了他一段时间。但当他越来越频繁地使用自己唯一能自由离开店铺的方式，越来越努力想要为所有的客人提供最合适的解决方案，他也在连绵不断的梦里越来越迷失了对时间的感知。于是当清来到了他的身边，带着一张和祖父一模一样的脸，他几乎没有发觉。

也许是为了掩盖自己的失误，或是一种更任性的想法在作祟，不知道从何时开始，他选择了用姓呼唤清。而对方也用那双他熟悉的眼睛静默的看着他，然后伸出手拉住他，回应了那个称呼。他便向着那双手倒过去，是依顺也是叛逆。他们一同坠入梦境，仿佛默契十足的共犯，举行着一场又一场不知是谁起头的家家酒，没有结尾，没有散场。百目鬼，他在少年的耳边呼出他的名字，欢迎回家，他接过他手上的包裹，也许是精致的食盒，也许是少见的酒，也许是什么稀奇的物件，或者只是他的公文包。他接过它们，放在墙边，放在桌子上，迅速地忘记它们，以便尽快的将自己塞进那双手臂之间的怀抱。

他是一艘失去了舵的船，航行在弥漫着浓雾的梦境之海中，而和他分享过血液与视力的人类，是锚。只要他的旅途无法结束，他就不能提前的失去那唯一的锚。虽然在海水的腐蚀下，没有任何一枚锚可以一直陪着他。

通过血液的链接，他感觉到了静的从内至外偷偷开始的衰弱，并清楚的认识到那与眼前还年轻的男人并不对应。他知道自己不该沉溺在这种让人恍惚的相似中。但虽然他知道，但很长的一段时间里他都无法阻止自己。在无尽的等待中，他似乎没有什么选择的余地。但他会在夜半醒来，怀疑自己并没有从梦境里离开过，怀疑自己并没有陷入梦境，怀疑身边的人的呼吸声，怀疑自己的心跳声。他无法直视孩子们的眼睛，于是他让小多和小全陷入沉眠。但他仍然无法欺骗自己。他知道自己的血管里流着惯犯的血。库洛·里多将壹原侑子便是如此的困在了时空的缝隙中，而他虽然最终放开了那只美丽的蝴蝶，却将另一只灵魂锁了进来。只要喊出正确的名字，不，甚至是喊出错误的名字，他就能结束这一切，但他却无法张口。

最终停止这一切的却是时间的消逝。他的时间停止了，但外面的世界却没有等他。他没能做出选择，这本身便成了选择。

“你不是清。” 他打开门，质问门口穿着校服的少年。

“您不叫我‘百目鬼’吗？” 少年有些疑惑。这和父亲说的不一样。

“我还没疯也没傻。” 四月一日笑了出来。他有些恼怒，仿佛是很久很久以前有人便是这样捉弄他。这久违的感觉像阳光一样刺穿玄关的阴晦。他拉开了窗帘，看着庭院里追逐玩闹的孩子们。

“我叫‘莲’，父亲叫我不要说，但我觉得您应该知道。” 少年笑了笑，脸上僵硬的表情变得柔和。"您不介意的话，我也希望您能叫我名字。毕竟我们都是百目鬼。"

啊，这是遥曾经对他说过的话，四月一日突然想起，同时，他从一个漫长的梦里醒了过来。从那以后他好像再没有放任过自己。虽然随着能力的增长，梦里和清醒的世界对他而言已经并没有最初那么界线清晰，但他已经做出了选择。静已经不在了，他选择了这样的事实。

而姓源的客人也需要选择。

—— 

夜深了。源赖光觉得自己也许是白跑了一趟。也许这场寻觅，缺的并不是一个等待被找到的目标，而是停止寻找的决意。

他可以将那个孩子当作鬼切，虽然这次记忆的缺失并不是他的手笔，但让鬼切信赖他的从来不是记忆。他会好好的培养他，教他一切必要的知识，以及所有适合他学的技能。他需要一个得力的助手，一个可以信任的同伴，一个有绝对默契的搭档。他们将所向披靡。

但这一世的源赖光并不需要。源氏不需要，人世不需要，世界不需要。他们已经活在人类的时代。也许他应该将那块锈铁认定为鬼切，为自己的前世盖棺定论，然后走向寡淡的未来以及最终的死亡，和所有人一样。

他本来也和其他人没什么不同。

“我该告辞了。” 他感到烦闷。但这和这间店没什么关系。

“你还没有说出你的愿望。” 店主摇了摇头。

“你是说，我还是会回来的？”

“源先生是明白人。” 

“但你无法给我答案。” 赖光觉得，也许他的烦闷和店主还是有一些关系的。

“你的决定只有你自己可以决定。但你在犹豫，不正是因为你并不是前世的你吗？”店主不紧不慢的反问，“那为何要弄清你的朋友是不是前世的他呢？”

“因为这对我来说很重要。”

“我以为源先生并不是受他人的想法所困的人。” 

赖光不否认事实。可是现在的他确实被犹豫绊住了。谎言之上可以生出真诚的东西吗？前世的他并不在乎答案，也以为那并不会影响到他。但事实上，在过去的十多年里，他却一直不断的揣测鬼切最终的决定，以及那到底代表什么。那块锈铁如同长在了他的心脏上，沉甸甸的，带着闷疼的敲打着他的肋骨。

“你想要再见他一面吗？” 店主问。

“需要多少代价？” 赖光有些惊讶。现在他已经无法顺着时间逆流而上，也不应该这样。但这是店主可能做到的事情吗？

“不多，不会超出你的预期。” 店主毫不犹豫的回答。

“拜托你了。” 赖光觉得他姑且可以再相信晴明一次。并且，现在的他没什么不能割舍的。他几乎是马上的回答了。

"请源先生闭上眼睛。” 店主站了起来，向他走过来。

赖光半信半疑的合上了眼睛。店主引导着他的手，向前伸去。好像是向着那杯酒的位置。他突然领悟到了那杯酒的用意，同时，一双手接住了他，指尖冰冷锋利。比他记忆中的更加粗糙，像是干枯的树枝，但他一下子就辨认了出来。

"鬼切。"赖光无法藏住自己声音中的颤抖，他承认自己现在软弱了许多。他想捏住那双手，但对方却突然将手抽了回去，然后捂住了他的眼睛。那个动作是小心翼翼的，仿佛怕刮到他脸上的皮肤。

“有什么不能给我看的吗？” 激动过后，赖光觉得有些好笑。对方没有回答。

“好吧，我不看。”他闭着眼睛承诺道。

赖光能感受到面前空气的波动，有相当庞大的东西在晃动。对方似乎还是不放心。有什么柔软的东西贴上了他的双眼。然后他感到冰冷的鼻息贴近手掌，然后是拇指下方的刺痛。他的血还有用处吗，赖光在黑暗中等待，一边思索。但应该还是有用的，虽然一切都已经是无法改变的过去。因为很快的，蒙住眼睛的绸布被解下来。他闭着眼睛等待信号，仿佛想证明自己值得信赖。

“你的朋友说，你可以睁眼了。” 是店主的声音。

赖光睁开眼，对上了一双金色的眼睛。那是鬼切，并且是作为付丧神的鬼切。并不是最初只知道听话的样子，他深绀色的小袖和袴上，披着赖光后来让人给他做的，白色镶金色的罩衣。赖光感觉对方的选择像是一记重重的上勾拳，他有些晕眩，嘴里有些苦涩的味道。会感到如此动摇，证明他又输了。转世回来以后他就一直在输，不断在输给鬼切。但他已经习惯了输得这么彻底，以至于他觉得不需要再顾忌什么。死亡都已经不重要，那输赢更不重要。他只是想伸出手，想要将面前的人揽进怀里，想要用最直接的方式传达他的思念。

但他美丽的刀却摇着头后退。樱树的枝桠像帘幕一般低垂下来，几乎快要遮住他。

“鬼切。”赖光固执的呼唤着他的刀，用力压平的声音有些沙哑。

“你的愿望是见到他。” 店主提醒道。“其余的需要更多的代价。“

赖光低头看了看自己的手，被刺破的位置已经没有痕迹。他无法触摸面前的鬼切，连刚才的接触都没有留下痕迹。那是幻觉吗？这一切都是梦吗？他不知道，他没有辨别的能力。但他却想相信，自己终于来到了寻找多年想要到达的这一刻。

他在廊下坐定，不再企图向前。

在灯光暖黄色的边缘外，鬼切站在樱树下。花瓣落在他的头发上，衣襟上，月光穿过盛妆的枝条，在他的脸上落下细碎的阴影，仿佛他也是从樱花中生长出的精灵一般。他只是静静地望着赖光，哀伤的眼神，让赖光的胸口疼痛起来。

“你怨我吗？” 赖光终于问。

鬼切看着他，慢慢点了点头。然后又慢慢摇了摇头。

“你…还想见到我吗？” 

鬼切低下头，迟疑了许久。一阵风吹过，又有更多的花瓣落在他身上。

“好吧。” 赖光说。没有人会比他更了解鬼切。这和他做出的决定并没有不同，他不再会去见那个叫做鬼切的孩子。他举起酒盏，发现已经空了。灯光流入杯中，他才看见杯底切割成了一只樱花的形状，相当风雅。

透过酒杯，他好像看见树下的人影动了动。鬼切抬头看着他，确认他的视线后，向前走了小半步，在他的注视下坚定的点了点头。

赖光惊愕的盯着庭院中的人影。鬼切站在樱树下，缓缓抬起头，用金色的眼睛凝视如云如雪的天穹。然后他的视线拂过赖光，从头到脚。他低头露出一个微笑，同时转过身。他的脸还没完全别过去，但一阵风吹过，却已经消散在了纷纷落下的花瓣中。

“源先生，记忆只是一种强烈的痕迹。即使心灵的记忆被损毁，身体的记忆仍然会存在。不仅是身体，甚至是念想，愿望，都能承载记忆。” 店主的声音打破了寂静。

赖光仿佛没有听见，对着飘散的花瓣轻声的说了什么。声音被风拾起，吹散在夜色中。

——

花瓣落在脸上，四月一日才发现自己不知什么时候，靠着廊下的软垫睡着了。

“黑馒头说您醒了。”少年从屋里出来，托盘上是一杯温热的荞麦茶。

四月一日接过温润的陶杯，喝了一口，感觉热茶落入肺腑，舒络全身。

“什么时候让清也来吧，如果他想来的话。” 

“我也可以一起来吗？” 

“欢迎啊。其他的家人我都还没见过呢，随时一起来找我们玩啊。我想小多小全应该会开心的。”

也许有一天他也会选择停止等待。他开始想象这个未来的到来。

“侑子小姐，您看，我是不是又进步了一些呢？”

他向着夜风中飘落的樱花雪，轻轻的询问着。

—— 


	2. Chapter 2

====时间中的某个片段====

那是四月一日刚来店里的时候吧。

那是位年轻的客人，或者说，是一位看上去十分年轻的客人。他穿着并不是这个时代的衣服，大概是从另一个时空来到店里。他有像女子一样精致的五官，眼角一枚泪痣惹人怜惜，但浑身却浸泡着从未离开战场的杀戮气息，以至他只能站在庭院里的樱树下与侑子交谈。

我想忘记这一切，那个客人是这么说的，血红色的哀伤淌过脸颊，滴落在脚下的泥土中。

那将你想忘记的东西留在这里吧，侑子说，它们就是实现愿望的代价。前提是，你真正的愿望的确是忘却。

那位客人缓缓地点了点头，又摇了摇头，又点了点头。他似乎非常的矛盾。

“我想忘记他，想那一切都没有发生过。”

“但当我想到再也见不到他了，再也不能让他看见我了，再也不能感受到他的目光，我居然会感到无比的遗憾。” 他仿佛再次陷入记忆里过度激烈的痛苦，双臂抱着自己，指尖生出利爪，乌发褪色，礼服腐朽破碎，沾满血污。

四月一日感应到结界的颤动，但很快的，樱花下的人影平静下来，褪去凶神恶煞的模样，恢复了刚才的优雅美丽。

“我想再见到他一次。” 他说。

“你们约定在哪里见面？” 侑子问。

“……樱花。在他的庭院里，有一株樱花树。在开得最好的那一晚，他会在那里等我。”

“在那株樱花下入睡吧。”

“那样就会见到他吗？”

"梦境是相连的，他想要见到你的时候，总会有办法循着踪迹见到你。"

“好的。代价要如何支付呢？我已经没有什么身外的东西了。”

“代价…你说自己是一把刀。那你帮我斩开一样东西吧。” 

那个人轻轻鞠躬答允。

那果然是一把极锋利的刀。


End file.
